


Sexy Summertimes At Beacon

by rwbyarkos



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, MILFs, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwbyarkos/pseuds/rwbyarkos
Summary: Schools out! Dicks and pussies out! School's wrapping up at Beacon and people are starting to fuck. This will be pure sex with little context or story.





	1. Lancaster Nights: Part 1

Hi guys,  
This is the first fanfic i've ever written, so be nice.

Ruby x Jaune 1  
Ruby woke up and had found she had Jaune's arms around her. The next thing she realised is that they were both naked. She smiled happily as she remembered the night before and went back to sleep.

Ruby woke up later and found she had snuggled backwards against him and felt his dick get hard. She snuck a hand under the covers and started rigorously rubbing her pussy, anxious for the day of intense sex with Jaune to start.

She then felt Jaune stir and she turned to face him. She then threw off the covers and started kissing him slowly going down his immaculate body towards his growing cock. By the time she had reached it, it was fully erect at 10 inches long. both she and Jaune were quite proud of how much "exercise" they had done to get it to that size. 

She began by slowly licking his balls, making them wet so they would slap louder against the already soaking pussy. By this time Jaune had fully woken up and began moaning loudly in pleasure. 

His hands slowly moved down to the top of her head and began pushing her down on his throbbing cock. It didn't take long before she heard him moan "I'm gonna cum!". She quickly took her mouth of Jaunes cock and replaced it either pussy, slamming hard on his cock, forcing him to release his load in her. "We're going to have a baby" she whispered in excitement, while playing with Jaune's chest hair that had started to sprout earlier that month. She fell forward onto his chest and buried his face in her breasts which had become a fair bit larger recently. 

They fell asleep again, what they didn’t realise is that Weiss had been watching from the opposite side of the room, furiously pumping 4 fingers in-and-out of her tight pussy as fast as she could. She was moaning “Fuck me Jaune, Fuck me hard! Thrust your cock into my dirty little pussy! I want daddy to punish me!”, when she orgamsed she almost screamed in pleasure. She sat on her bed quietly licking her fingers clean of any fluids that they had on them, wishing it was Jaune’s cum instead of her fluids.

Hope you enjoyed, the following chapters will be longer, so there'll be more stuff to wank to! Leave comments on who'd you like to see fuck, bear in mind I've got a few more couplings before I'll get to them.


	2. Lancaster Nights: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang wants to see who's been fucking her sister, Weiss and Blake tag along to get some dick!

Yang x Weiss x Blake x Jaune 

When the day finally started, Ruby got up and put a loose fitting t-shirt that was one of Yang’s old t-shirts with the design “You have to be so high to play on this ride” with the level being at her tits and the ride with an arrow pointing down towards her pussy. She was also wearing some very short shorts that showed a fair amount of her small and tight ass.

When she entered the main dorm room, Yang cat-whistled and said “Somebody got lucky last night!’. And proceeded to come bundling up to her and hugged her tightly. “Who was it with!” She said eagerly. Due to the racket Yang was making both Weiss and Blake had woken up and stumbled into the kitchen

“Jaune.” She said meekly.

“OH MY GOD!!!!” Yang said gleefully. As she pushed Ruby onto a chair around the dinner table. “Tell me everything! How was he? How big was his dick? I’ve heard from Pyrrha that it’s really big?”

“There’s not much to tell” Ruby said shyly digging into the plate of pancakes Yang had put on the table. “We went out to dinner and it kinda went from there….”. Ruby’s eyes were trailing of to her bedroom, in which Jaune was wanking to photos of Ruby the night before. 

“Come on! There has to be more details than that” Weiss, who had joined them at the table.

“Well …. We started by going to Donavicci’s, we ordered spaghetti bolognese. We both ended up getting the same strand and started kissing. The next thing I remember is coming in here, maybe a little bit tipsy, The next thing I remember is Jaune fucking me like there’s no tomorrow. He kept going in and out of my pussy and then I remember saying that I was tired, and he said that he wanted to make me feel really good and so he started eating my pussy! And it did! I never felt so good in my life! I remember cumming on his face so many times. We then started making out and tasting my own juices!!! We eventually fell asleep,” Ruby explained excitedly, happy to tell her new found happiness to her best friends. 

“Anyway,” she said conclusively, “I have to go take a shower and get ready for a day of “tutoring” with Jaune”. And so Ruby wandered of to the bathroom to go get ready. 

“Now that she’s gone what do you say we have a look at Jaune for ourselves!” Yang whispered, eager to she who had been fucking her sister. The others happily agreed, and so they were all waiting outside of Ruby’s bedroom door. Yang pushed the door open, and saw Jaune with his fully erect dick in hand and his scroll in front of him with some porn on it. As soon as the girls walked in Jaune stopped and turned bright red. “Please don’t hurt me.” He begged, “I was only pleasing your sister, I wouldn’t want to hurt her!”.

“It’s ok, Jaunny boy!” Yang said cooly, “We just wanted to see what got her so excited” Yang said seductivley, walking up to him, her hips swaying, the other girls copied her actions. “So…. Let’s see what you can do” Yang said sexily, trailing her finger down his chest and towards his throbbing cock. And so started to remove her clothes starting with her jacket.  
Jaune’s pupils expanded when she was down to just her bra and her panties. By this time Weiss and Blake were already naked and rubbing each others pussy’s wishing they could bounce on Jaune’s giant cock. 

“Come on girls! Lets see what this guy can do!” As she began to lower her pussy onto Jaune’s face. As soon as she said this Blake leapt onto Jaune’s throbbing dick.  
“I guess we’re gonna do this!” Jaune said excitedly, eager to have these three beautiful naked girls climbing onto him. 

“Blake, you can have his dick, I’ll take his mouth, and Weiss you can take his hands” Yang commanded. Then Blake slowly put her pussy on his dick and moaned as slipped in, she then started bouncing on it, Jaune was watching her tits bounce on her chest. Then Weiss gently took Jaune’s hands and put the fingers into her pussy and the other hand on her already erect nipple. Jaune was moaning very loudly in pleasure and he twisted Weiss’s nipple. Then Yang slowly lowered her recently shaved pussy onto his mouth. He instantly began licking her thighs, and she began moaning loudly as he moved closer to her pussy, causing her to whine in disappointment, “Please me, make me cum on your face, I want you to taste my sweet juices!” She exclaimed.

Ruby had finished showering (and masterbating), and was wondering where her teammates were. She soon heard faint moans from her room and presumed it was just Jaune wanking to photos of her from the previous night. So she decided to remove the towel she had been using to dry her self and put it on the chair in the dining room.


	3. Lancaster Nights: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds Jaune cheating on her and deciedes she needs to be punished.

Ruby x Jaune (2)

She barged into the room expecting to find to Jaune on the bed wanking. Instead she found all three of her teammates on Jaune. 

“OH MY GOD!!!” Ruby yelled the top of her lungs. Instantly Jaune, Yang, Weiss and Blake turned and stared at her. 

“Umm ….” Blake said awkwardly. 

“GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND” Ruby yelled.

“Ok” Yang said quietly as the three girls clambered off Jaune and grabbed their clothes on their way out of the room.

“Now …” Ruby said seductively. “What do do with you” as she walked her fingers up his chest towards his mouth. She then climbed on top of him and started kissing him. Slowly at first but then more passionately as her pussy begged her to be fucked. She slowly reversed her ass so that the outside of her pussy was rubbing against his hard cock. “I have an idea, how ‘bout you “punish” me for taking a shower while you were here fucking my friends” She said lowering her face towards Jaune’s. She gave him a gentle kiss, she knew it would be the calm before the storm. He sighed before lifting her up off the bed and roughly threw her back onto the bed.  
“Now, someones been a very naughty girl and they need to be punished!” Jaune said excitedly, (he loved playing rough with Ruby). Since they were both already naked, Jaune lined his dick up with her dripping pussy. “Fuck me” Ruby whispered, knowing that she would be pushed to her physical limits in this punishment. Jaune shoved his dick in without giving Ruby any warning. Ruby moaned softly as she heard Jaune’s balls slap against her pussy. He soon felt Ruby’s pussy tense up and it became harder to fuck her. Not long after that she cummed, her pussy clenched even tighter forcing Jaune's dick to explode inside of her. They lay there panting for a second. 

"Time for round two!” Jaune said excitedly pulling some handcuffs from the bedside draw, “time for these!!” Jaune whispered seductively into Ruby’s ear as he clicked the handcuffs around her wrists and ankles and the bedposts so he had her in a star fish position with her perky tits facing upwards and her soaking pussy exposed. 

“Now its time for the fun to begin!!” Jaune whispered and started pounding at Ruby’s tight near virgin pussy. Ruby groaned in pleasure as she felt Jaunes huge dick penetrate her pussy for the third time in 12 hours. He was pounding her pussy hard each time going deeper and deeper into her pussy until he couldn’t hold it in any more. "I'm gonna cum!" He spurted just before his cock erupted inside of Ruby's pussy, his sperm filling her pussy and spilling onto the bed. " Oh my god Jaune, that felt amazing!" Ruby exclaimed, now excited for the rest of the punishment.

Jaune then undid all the handcuffs and turned Ruby over so her tits were on the bed, " Look at that that damn tight ass of yours!" Jaune said happily, redoing all the handcuffs so that Ruby couldn't move. He moved his face down and began softly kissing her ass. Ruby sensing what he might do later began to push her ass up into his face eager to have him fuck her ass. "Ohhh, somebody's eager" Jaune cooed. "Just fuck me already" Ruby snapped, tired of being teased. "Fine" Jaune grumbled, positioning his dick above her tight virgin asshole. He slowly started to push his giant throbbing cock in. Ruby groaned and almost screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain, Jaune slowly moved his hands up Ruby's sides and started moving them towards her very erect nipples. He started tweaking and pinching them causing Ruby to gasp in pleasure. "Ohh yes," Ruby moaned "Twist my nipples, I've been a very naughty girl!" She teased. In response to this Jaune suddenly shoved the rest of his dick in causing Ruby the scream. He suddenly pulled his dick out, and slammed in back in faster and harder this time. He did this until he could hold it in no longer, "I'm gonna cum!!" He screamed, by the time he finished saying this he was releasing his load inside her, causing her to fall onto the bed in pleasure. "Tut tut tut, we're not done yet" Jaune said before he undid the handcuffs and put the back into the bedside draw.

"Finally" he said relieved to have his sexual need met. Ruby turned back onto her back, so she could try and get some rest before class. However Jaune thought this was a sign them at she wanted to suck him, and so he started to climb up towards her head and positioned himself above her mouth, Ruby sighed and thought it'd the the last thing sexual thing for today. She slowly raised her head to meet his head. She began to bop up and down as she got more and more turned on. Jaune, to try and please his girlfriend moved one of his hands to her erect nipple. The other hand wondered down her petite body and slipped between her legs. Ruby gasped in surprise, Jaune chuckled happy so see her so happy. This time it was Ruby's turn to cum. She did so over his fingers which she sucked off. She liked the taste of their juices combined so she moved and kissed Jaune passionately, forcing him to taste they're juices. 

"Boy! We taste good." Jaune commented before moving back in to make out with Ruby. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Team Get-Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang, Weiss and Blake need somewhere to hide while Ruby and Jaune are having sex, luckily they find a space.

Hi guys, please leave suggestions as to who you would like to see fuck. Just FYI I may not write them in immediately as I have a few more that I'd like to have. I'll get to them when I can.

Weiss x Yang x Pyrrha and Blake x Ren x Nora

To make sure that they didn't intrude on Ruby and Jaune, the other three girls knocked on Team JNPR's door and Pyrrha answered in holding a towel around herself. She was dripping with sweat.  
"Hi" Yang exclaimed, "Can we hide here for a bit as Jaune and Ruby are kind fucking over in our room?"

"Err this is really not a good time ... we're all working on some really hard work right now" Pyrrha mumbled. As she said this "HARDER REN!! SCREW ME HARDER THAN YOU DO PYRRHA!!!" was heard heard from the bedroom, as this happened Weiss noticed that the head of Pyrrha's dick was poking out from under her towel, it was dripping with cum. "Maybe I can help?" Weiss suggested leaning forwards making sure Pyrrha could down her top and that she brushed Pyrrha's cock. 

Pyrrha instantly went red and urgently whispered "Quick come in before somebody hears that!". The group hurried in, Pyrrha quickly shutting the door behind them.  
"Who was ---", Nora asked as she and Ren came out of the bedroom naked. "Ohhh!!! More people to have sex with!!" Nora squealed in excitement. Blake, Yang and Weiss instantly said nodded. 

They all stripped and entered the bedroom they pushed the beds together so they had 1 much larger bed. It was at this point that Pyrrha took her towel off, Weiss went bright red when she saw Pyrrha's cock, and instantly went kneeled to start sucking it. "Ha ha, somebody's eager" Pyrrha chuckled as Weiss was bobbing on her rapidly growing cock. Pyrrha then caught sight of Yangs giant tits, and instantly buried her head in them licking them. And she fondled the erect pink nipples.

This left Blake standing timidly in the doorway, when Ren saw her, he nervously turned his head away as his cock swelled up to whopping 12 inches, this was giant for Blake who had only had 7 inch dicks in the past except just earlier for Jaune's, Blake leapt onto his cock eager to try an even larger one than the one she just had. Blake started bouncing on this leaving Nora to lick Blakes tits and have her pussy eaten by Ren.

Something Weiss realised while sucking Pyrrha is that she had a pussy as well. And so she decided to make her possible future wife feel as happy as could be and started playing with it. First tracing around it with her the slowly pushing it in and quickly adding more fingers once she heard Pyrrha's moans. This caused Pyrrha to come quickly out of both organs covering Blake in sticky, sweet cum. 

Pyrrha, jealous that Weiss had got her to cum before she got Weiss to cum roughly shoved four fingers inside the princesses virgin pussy. Weiss screamed out of surprise and then started loudly moaning in pleasure as she got used to it, it felt far better than any time she had masterbated. "Argh, fuck that feels good" Weiss moaned. Pyrrha's mouth then switches from Yangs giant tits to Weiss's much smaller boobs she immediately began to lick and nibble the nipple, making Weiss moan even louder. Yang meanwhile moved her pussy over Weiss's face, Weiss knew what to do and began ferociously eating her pussy, Yang's pussy soon spilled out onto Weiss's face.

Meanwhile Blake and Nora had been sharing Ren's giant cock, emptying his balls quickly, they had also sharing their pussies, they had all cummed and orgasmed multiple times, and they were tired and had fallen asleep.

"Mmmmh, you taste amazing!" Weiss squeaked from under the other girls giant ass. "Pyrrha, I’m gonna cum!” Weiss squealed as her pussy erupted with heiress juices. Pyrrha swallowed all the cum, and wished there was more, Weiss’s juices were as sweet as apples.  
Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang untangled themselves and lay on the bed panting, exhausted from the hours of intense sex. 

I'm might do a few more orgies but it'll probably more threesomes and couples. Also there may not be a new chapter for a week as I’ve college and so will not have as much time to write. Hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Ninja's of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake needs to clean up after last nights adventure, Ren decides to join her.

Usual fan fiction stuff, I don't own the characters etc. I'm just publishing what my imagination does with them.

Ren X Blake  
When they woke up the next day, they got up and Ren started to make pancakes as they all remembered yesterday. “That was fun!” Pyrrha said when everybody was up, everybody agreed. Blake sat up quietly, feeling her breasts were still sticky from Nora’s cum, and went to go take a shower. 

She turned the shower on, and stepped in, feeling the warm water run down her breasts and between her legs. Her hands slowly drifted downwards and she started touching her labia. "Maybe I can help you out there?" said the calm, cool and soothing voice of Ren. She spun around and found herself face to face with Ren, his dick rapidly becoming more erect. Blake sighed, happily and hugged him, his dick pressing into her flat belly. His hands moved down her her ass and he gave it a tight squeeze. She thought she knew what he wanted: she stood on the tips of her toes and managed to get her pussy on his throbbing cock, they both moaned in pleasure. She slowly got off his cock, for she knew what he really wanted: she turned around and faced the wall of the shower.

Ren asked "Are you sure?". "Yes", the Faunus girl replied, with absolutely no doubt in her voice. She felt the tip of Rens cock around her anus, he slowly pushed in, making sure not to hurt Blake. After he had pushed in about 5 inches, he stopped and asked whether he should keep going, Blake snapped a quick yes in response, eager to have her ass virginity taken by one of the people she loved. Ren pushed in further, till he got his whole cock in her ass. He slowly pulled out again and pushed in faster this time Blake gasped. As Ren pushed dick faster and faster, Blake was nearly screaming in pleasure, till he cummed inside her ass. 

“Again!” Blake said forcefully, loving how thick it felt it felt inside her tight near virgin ass. Ren happily complied, he loved watching his dick slide in-and-out of her ass, he groaned slightly at having to fuck her ass again. He moved his hands over her back and over her toned belly, then upto her breasts. He flicked and played with the nipple, causing her to gasp. Ren chuckled, happy he could surprise Blake, who was usually unsurprisable. 

“Let me fuck your pussy,” Ren whispered. She barely heard him over the sounds of her moans, the running water and his balls using her pussy as drums. “Yes” Blake, screamed before crying out “I’m gonna cum!”, and so she did. Her pussy erupted like a volcano: it just kept coming. Ren quickly removed his dick and stuck his head between her ass cheeks longing to taste her sweet milk. Once he swallowed all of her sweet nectar she turned around so that she was facing Ren again. "Fuck me Daddy" she whispered, Ren spread her legs and pushed his cock into her pussy. She was leaning against the wall and sitting on his large cock, this left his hands and mouth free to kiss her and suck her nipples. Ren slowly rocked back and forth on his feet which allowed his dick to thrust in and out of her cunt. Ren turned the water off so that he could look at the Faunus girl without squinting. She moaned and purred as he nibbled at her nipples because it "made her feel like a slutty mom" she said. He could feel her pussy clenching as she came closer and closer to the edge. She soon screamed "I'm gonna cum!!" and the he moaned "So am I!". Their juices intermingled and flowed down their legs. "I love you." Ren whispered. “I love you to.” Blake whispered.

Ren quickly got out of the shower, dried off, and left still naked, leaving Blake standing in the shower with cum seeping out her ass and down her toned legs. She washed all the cum of her, did her usual shower routine, turned the water off dried off and walked naked back into the main dining room. Soon Weiss, Yang and Blake had put their clothes back on and left Team JNPRs room. 

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've got a list of ideas for the next few chapters, which should be fun, there'll be lots of incest!


	6. Some Sisterly Lovin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss accidentally walks in Winter masturbating, things get interesting.

This is the first of many incest chapters, with Winter and Weiss sharing some sisterly love.

Winter X Weiss

"So ... Weiss, you're coming home for summer" Winter said cooly. 

“Yes, that is correct” Weiss said bluntly back. 

"Any particular reason?" Winter probed. 

“Needed a break from Beacon.” Weiss replied. 

"Fair enough , I'll be in my room if you need me," Winter said and wandered off to her room on the ship that was bringing them home. 

Later that day, Weiss was bored and slightly horny and wandering what Winter was up to. As she approached her room, Weiss heard a buzzing noise and presumed Winter was just working on some secret project. She turned the door handle and opened the door to find Winter sprawled on the bed stark naked one hand fondling her breast and the other pushing a giant black double headed dildo in-and-out of her pussy. She stopped the instant Weiss walked in.

"What are you doing?" Weiss whispered manically.

"Masturbating, what, have you never done it?" Winter said bluntly.

Weiss stammered, "Of course I have, I just never expected to see you doing it". 

"Of course, but every woman has needs," Winter said mischievously , "This is a double headed dildo, would you like to join the other end?" Winter’s eyes travelled up and down her sister’s petite body.

"Umm sure," Weiss said nervously, slowly reaching around her back to undo her dress. She climbed onto the bed in her black lace panties and bra.

"Ohh, who bought you the new lingerie?" Winter said seductively, recognising it wasn't her normal combination, which were usually ice blue.

“Blake ... she bought it for me then took it off me before we had sex,” Weiss said nervously before taking them off and tossing them aside. She moved into position and pushed her soaking pussy onto the dildo. Winter then held the dildo in place as the two Schnee sisters fucking themselves.”Don’t be nervous, slut.” Winter drawled, now very horny from watching her sister strip.

Soon, Weiss cried, "I'm gonna cum!"

"Get off the dildo," Winter commanded. Weiss, confused as to why, obliged. Winter then shoved her face into Weiss's pussy and started eating it out. A look of sheer pleasure crossed Weiss’s face as she went over the edge, leaking her cum onto Winter’s face, but she didn't stop eating her. Winter kept burying her face in further. Weiss cried "I'm gonna cum!!". This time her pussy erupted onto Winters face and Winter licked it all up.

They lay on the bed panting, "You have an amazing taste," Winter moaned, "But now it's time for the fun to begin" as she took her pussy of the dildo and moved it towards Weiss pussy. They began scissoring and moaning in pleasure and lust. They fondled each other's boobs, licking them and nibbling the nipples

Weiss soon moaned "I'm gonna cum,” and her pussy started ejecting spurts of cum. Weiss, to make her sister feel the same pleasure, added her fingers to Winters pussy and pumped them in and out. Winter started moaning dangerously loudly. “Shhh,” Weiss hushed, as she didn’t want anyone to know that she was fucking her sister. 

"I'm cumming,” Winter moaned as her pussy erupted with cum all over Weiss's fingers. Weiss brought up to her mouth and licked them clean.

"Oh my god. You taste good!" Weiss exclaimed. They lay panting on the bed for a while till they got their energy back.

Soon Winter asked "Have you ever been with a real man?"

"No" Weiss stuttered.

"Well Ironwood found a potion which can give a woman a cock. The size depends on how horny the woman is. Would you like me to use it?" Winter asked curiously as she slipped off the bed and removed a floor panel and pulled a small vial of potion.

She pulled off the cork and drunk the vial, "Now we wait" she said climbing back into bed with Weiss. Weiss excitedly moved up to kiss Winter. They started making out, lovingly grabbing each other's boobs and pinching the nipples. 

When Winter penis finally grew to a decent 10 inches, Weiss blushed, and her panties started to become damp.

Winter pulled some handcuffs out of the underfloor cupboard, put them on Weiss's hands and taunted, "Aren't you a daddy's slut?”

“Yes I am!” Weiss cried in desperation to be fucked.

“You're only allowed to do what Daddy tells you to,” Winter said kinkily. 

“Suck my dick and make me cum!” Winter sternly commanded. Weiss responded moving her head down to Winter’s dick and slowly licking the balls and moving up the cock, “Damn you’re good!” Winter exclaimed, making a mental note to have more sex with her younger sister in the future. Weiss licked the head of the cock, swallowing the previn that leaked from it. Winter moaned in pleasure as Weiss licked and nibbled her throbbing cock. Winter was moaning like crazy. Winter moved her hands down onto Weiss’s head and shoved it onto her cock, unable to wait any longer. She grabbed Weiss’s long ponytail and kept pulling her up and down on her dick. Nearly immediately she realized Weiss’s quality was decreasing and gave Weiss a hard spank on her round ass.

“That’s for slacking off you slut!” Winter drawled. 

“I’m sorry Daddy!” Weiss moaned. Winter cried out in pleasure as Weiss started circling her tongue round Winters cock.

"Ahh, how are you so good at this?" Winter moaned.

“I guess it's because I'm a little slut!" Weiss sexily replied. Soon after, without warning, Winter's cilt exploded onto Weiss's face, leaving her to lick her sister's sweet nectar off of her face. 

After Winter calmed down, Weiss whispered, "We should do this again sometime."

"Definitely!" Winter sighed, overwhelmed with the fantastic blowjob she had just received. Weiss calmly put her dress back on without her panties as they were soaked in cum and sweat.

Thanks guys! Please do leave more suggestions, I'm compiling a list and I'm working my way through it.


	7. The Day Before School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Ruby are home alone and they decide to watch a movie.

Thought I'd write this now as it seemed like it'd fit the vague story.

Ruby x Yang

 

Yang woke up dreading the day ahead of her: it was the last day of summer, which meant lots of sorting and packing. She stumbled into the kitchen to find Ruby already up and making fried eggs for breakfast. Soon they realised they hadn’t seen Tai. They found a note on his bedside table saying, “I’m off for the day! I’ll be back tomorrow”. Yang sighed in relief and took her bra off. Ruby stared at her sisters large semi-exposed breasts and wondered what it felt like to be between them. Ruby, since her boobs were so small, didn’t need a real bra and was just wearing a t-shirt.

“Good morning sis!” Ruby chirped.

“Not now Ruby,” Yang grumbled. She took a seat at the kitchen table and rested her head against her palm. 

“Why? What’s wrong sis?” Ruby asked inquisitively.

“We have to pack,” Yang groaned.

Later that day, after they had finished packing, they plopped onto the couch, wearing long T-shirts and panties, and said in unison, “Movie Time!!!”

Ruby picked up the remote and started flipping through channels, “Wanna watch ‘D’arc Knight?’”

“Nah, too edgy,” Yang replied. 

“Ooh, there's that one Spruce Willis movie, Live Easy. I heard that's good,” Ruby said.

"I have something special in mind," Yang said with a devilish smile on her face. She bent over to get her scroll, intentionally giving Ruby a view of her sister’s giant ass and shaved cilt. Yang plugged her scroll into the TV and found the movie. She pulled the curtains across so they were in complete darkness then started the surprise movie, and immediately took her t-shirt and black thong off so she was naked.

"Ghaaaaaah!! What are you doing?!" Ruby exclaimed, going bright red at the sight of her sister's generous packages.

“Just getting comfortable,” Yang retorted, still with that smile.

Ruby hesitantly copied her to see if it made her more comfortable and took off her t-shirt and ice blue panties, making her petite boobs bounce and exposing her already damp pussy, which caught Yangs attention.

About five mins into the movie, which turned out to be a porno, Ruby noticed Yang's hand slide down her body and between her legs. Yang started to moan as she slid her fingers between her folds and finding her g-spot. Mimicking the guy in the movie, Ruby moved her hand towards her big sisters big tits. Yang gasped in surprise, both at Ruby's boldness and the chill of her hands, and began moaning in pleasure. Ruby made special attention to flick and pinch the nipple, something Blake and Weiss had told her she likes. Ruby moved close behind and slid her other hand down on top of the hand that was travelling south. Ruby slid her fingers in-between Yang’s, who was moaning loudly for Ruby to masturbate with her. Ruby started going faster and faster, nearly making Yang scream in pleasure.

“I’m gonna cum!” Yang yelled, shortly before her cunt exploded onto Ruby’s hand.

Ruby quickly removed her hand and shouted, “Ewww!!!! Gross!!!!!!” as she flicked the cum across the room.

“Ruby! You're wasting it. You're supposed to put it in your mouth,” Yang said as she grabbed Ruby's arm and guided her hand to her mouth.

Yang then moved herself behind Ruby, and leant forwards. "Well someone wants to be a slut!" Yang exclaimed, as Ruby was already leaking juices onto the couch. To tease her even more Yang wrapped her arms around the small girl and started flicking and twisting the very erect nipples.

Ruby moaned in pleasure and a small amount of pain, "Ahh, don't stop Yang!" Ruby snapped at her older sister.

"I'll finger you so hard, you won't be able to walk!" Yang said as her one hand went down her belly and into her pussy. The other went down her back and starting squeezing her cute ass.

“Let's take this to the bedroom." Yang said picking Ruby up with her mechanical hand going very quick in and out of Ruby's soaking pussy. Ruby was screaming in pleasure. Then they heard a bark that stopped them in their tracks. Zwei was in the kitchen and he saw the whole thing.

Yang put Ruby down as she went to feed Zwei. “I knew I forgot something,” Yang said. After that was taken care of, Yang picked Ruby back up and continued fingering her. But the damage was already done. Zwei had seen too much, and the look on his face showed it.

"I'm .. I'm gonna cum!!" Ruby screamed as her clit violently spilled all over Yang’s hand. Ruby shook in pleasure and shock and noticed Yang’ sheets were already soaked in their cum.

“Have you ever had someone eat your pussy?" Yang asked seductively.

“Umm no,” Ruby stammered.

“Well I'm about to eat yours," Yang stated before burying her head into Ruby's pussy. Yang kissed her labia and moved her tongue around her ciltoris. Ruby was moaning in deep pleasure practically begging Yang to fuck her senseless.

“Ohh god, this feels so good!” Ruby moaned. Soon Ruby screamed, “I’m cumming!!!” As her vagina erupted with cum.

Yang swallowed as much as she could and said slyly, “You taste amazing". 

They laid there on the bed, Yangs face near Ruby's still leaking pussy. Ruby turned around so that she was face to face with her older slut of a sister. Her face then dove into her breasts licking them and swallowing all the cum that she put there earlier, one of her hands fondled the nipple while she nibbled the other one. Her other hand went round to Yang's ass and between the cheeks.

“Ohh, someone's feeling bold today,” Yang moaned as Ruby’s fingers crept inside her tight asshole. Yang decided to get back at Ruby by spanking her small ass hard, leaving a red handprint on it.

“That’s for being such a naughty girl!” which caused Ruby to squeal in surprise. Ruby continued to clean her sister of her cum, and slowly moving her finger in and out of Yangs ass.

Soon Yang moaned, “I’m gonna cum!” Ruby’s mouth went straight to Yangs folds and swallowed all the cum she possibly could before delving back in for second helpings. “Good girl,” Yang softly said as she stroked Ruby's hair.

“Now it’s my turn,” moving so that she was sitting on top of Ruby their folds just touching. Yang leaned forward and got a pair of handcuffs along with Zwei’s collar and leash out of the bedside drawer. Within seconds, Ruby was chained to the bed and had a collar around her neck to signify who her owner was.

She moved down her sister she started nibbling at her small brown nipples occasionally gently biting them causing Ruby to moan in pleasure, “It’s not enough,” Ruby complained.

“You want more you slut?” Yang aggressively questioned as she yanked the collar.

“Yes,” Ruby admitted.

“What was that?” Yang said as she jerked Ruby's head.

“I want more,” Ruby said.

“Alright, I'll give you more. But first you have to admit that you're a whore and need to fucked like one,” Yang said in her aggressive tone.

“I-I’m a whore and need to fucked like one,” Ruby said in a low voice.

“I can't hear you Ruby,” Yang said as she pulled on Ruby’s collar.

Ruby raised her voice, “I'm a whore and need to be fucked like one.”

Yang whispered in Ruby's ear, “I want you to scream it, or else you're not getting any.”

“I'M A WHORE AND NEED TO BE FUCKED LIKE ONE!!!!” Ruby shouted.

“That's better,” Yang matter-of-factly said as her eyes went red and she loosened her grip on the collar. Yang’s fingers wandered slowly down Ruby's body, teasing her as she moved closer and closer towards her newly found folds, but never reaching them. When Yang finally started playing with her pussy, touching the labia and slowly making here way towards the centre. When she got there, she pushed her whole metallic fist deep into Ruby's soaking cunt and turned on the vibrating function. Ruby squealed in pleasure as Yang proceed push the fist even deeper into her wet folds.

“Harder Yang, harder” Ruby cried.

“Shut up bitch!” Yang commanded as she started pumping her hand in and out of her pussy, as fast as the she could physically go.

Ruby screamed in sheer ecstasy, “I’m cumming!!” as her pussy started exploding with cum, Yang’s hand was smothered in a thick layer of cum, Yang quickly moved to face the exploding cunt to clean and swallow the remaining juice.

“You taste so amazing sis!” Yang exclaimed as her reverted to purple and crawled back up to face her sister. Exhausted, she sighed “From now on, remember who your owner is”.

“Yes ma'am,” Ruby said just before she fell asleep, her head falling onto Yang’s tits. Her gentle cold breathing kept Yang’s nipples erect. To deal with this Yang managed to sneak a hand down towards her folds. Finding them, she slipped her hand between them and forced herself to orgasm one last time for that day. She brought the juices from her cilt upto her petite sister and fondled her boob, so that the warm, sticky, liquid was spread across the nipple and tit.

They fell asleep for a few hours and woke up realizing that Taiyang would be home shortly. They hurried to put their clothes back on and soon collapsed on the couch so that they could watch Live Easy.

Thanks guys, I’ve got one more chapter of incest then I think some threesomes (incl incest). Please leave a comment on who’d you like to see fuck and favorite parts.


	8. Mating Season Mishap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's on heat and Kali wants to help, it isn't in the way that Blake expects.

Blake was at home with her parents having dinner, when her dads scroll rang, “I’m sorry, I have to take this.” He said before leaving the table and heading towards his office. Kali and Blake finished dinner, tidying up the the dishes. When they finished, Kali was about to go see if her husband had finished his call, when Blake tugged her arm gently and whispered “I’m on heat.”. 

“Oh my god sweetie!” Kali exclaimed. “When did it start?”

“About a week ago” Blake said timidly.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Kali said. 

“No, not really. I’ve just been feeling really bothered the past week” Blake stuttered out. 

“Well, I’m pretty sure I can help with that” Kali said seductively moving closer to Blake and kissing her tentatively. Blake leaned forwards and kissed her mother passionately her arms quickly wrapping round her and travelling towards her round ass. “My, my, somebody’s eager!” Kali exclaimed now too horny to realise that she wanted to fuck her own daughter. Kali’s hands travelled south down Blakes back, through her small ass and through her legs towards her tight pussy.

Blake started to purr as Kali’s fingers slid in and out of her cilt. “That’s a good kitty!’ Kali cooed as she admired her daughters curves. Her mouth traveled down Blake’s neck and started nibbling her nipples. Blake was moaning very loudly at this point.

“Let’s get you on the bench and I’ll have a “look” at your pussy” Kali said as she lifted her daughter on the kitchen bench, pulling down her pants, so that her leaking pussy was exposed to the cold air. “Oh wow, somebody really is on heat.” Kali said. Blake impatiently shoved Kali’s head into her pussy, forcing Kali to be buried in faunus pussy. Kali instinctively started licking, this caused Blake to start moaning. Kali reached her hands up and undid the young faunus’s top letting slide down onto the floor, this left Blake’s boobs exposed to the cold air in the kitchen. One of Kali’s hands travelled back up her body and began fondling her boob, massaging it and gently pinching the small erect brown nipple. “Fuck me! Fuck me hard!” Blake moaned. 

“Ok, sweetie, I’ll fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life” Kali said, eager to pound her daughter’s tight vagina. As she said this she picked Blake up carefully and carried her into Blake’s bedroom. When she was the she set her daughter down gently on the bed and said “I’ll be back, I’ve just got to get something from my bedroom.”. When she returned she had two thing in her hands, a 10 inch strap-on, and a 12 inch black, double headed dildo and a third thing that she held behind her back. The older faunus put the strap-on dick on and admired her naked daughter. “Are you ready to be fucked?” Kali asked as she spread Blake’s legs apart to get a better view of Blake’s gently dripping cilt. 

“Yes mommy.” Blake moaned, now desperate to be fucked. Kali then lined her cock with Blake’s pussy and slammed it in hard and fast causing Blake to let out a little yelp of surprise. Kali kept pounding at Blake’s tight pussy, the balls making a loud slapping sound Kali rammed the faux cock in. To help her daughter cum even harder, Kali seductively removed her blouse, leaving her in a in her lace bra, which barely covered her large breasts. Blake’s hands travelled up her mother’s thighs, up her flat belly, and finally to her breasts. She squeezed and massaged them forcing her nearly nude mother to moan and gasp in surprise, “ My, my, someone a little slut.” Kali drawled.

“Yes, mommy, I’m a little slut. Now fuck your little slut.” Blake stammered, as she undid her mothers bra, now even hornier than ever. Hearing her own daughter say this turned the older faunus on even more, making her own pussy drip onto the bed. Kali, desperate now to make her daughter cum, pounded her pussy faster than ever. “I’m gonna cum!” Blake screamed as her pussy violently erupted with cum which spewed all over the cock. She decided to give her daughter a chance to rest, Kali undid the strap-on, and got the dildo that she had put on the bedside table, bending over making sure Blake saw her large ass and shaved pussy. 

“Oh, mommy, how did you get such a large ass?” Blake asked inquisitively, jealous of her mother’s firm ass.  
“Easy sweetie, be a slut.” Kali said simply.  
“Can you turn me into a slut?” Blake asked.  
“I already have.” Kali said cooly, hoping that she’d be able to fuck her daughter again.

Soon, after they had calmed down and recovered a bit, Kali took the double-headed dildo and inserted into her soaked pussy, “Are you ready for round two?” Kali asked, before Blake had a chance to reply Kali shoved the dildo into her, Blake was purring like mad, enjoying the sound of the plastic hitting the cum. It wasn’t long before Kali called out “I’m cumming!” As her pussy leaked onto the dildo, wanting to make herself into a slut, Blake shoved her hand into her mother’s clit, it sliding in-and-out easily due to the recent orgasm. “Oh god, your a fast learner” Kali gasped, happy her daughter shoved her hand in. “Mum, I’m gonna cum!” Blake said, allowing the older faunus to put her face in-between Blake’s thighs so that she could drink all of her daughters delicious milk. “I want to taste your milk” Blake whimpered, Kali shuffled so that her pussy was on top of Blake’s face. Blake lapped up the remaining cum and started to prise apart her mothers large ass. “Oh god, you really a slut!” Kali exclaimed, now enjoying being treated badly. Blake move her mouth to Kali’s asshole and started to lick around it causing her to moan loudly. She then snuck her hand into Kali’s pussy, causing her to whimper. Kali the removed the dildo from Blake’s pussy, and started eating her pussy out, sticking her tongue deep inside her vagina, occasionally circling her ciltoris. Blake gasped loudly as this happened, to punish her mother for this, so she stuck a finger in Kali’s asshole and started shoving it in and out. Kali let out a little yelp in pain, not used to having her ass fucked. Very soon the Belladona girls simultaneously cummed onto each others faces. They moved so that the cum was all over their breasts and ass, while still gently flowing of their pussies.  
They lay there panting, covered in sweat and cum, their clothes in various piles around the room. "That was fun!" Kali said, knackered from the sex she had just had with her daughter. 

"Yeah, it was." Blake panted, still trying to catch her breath, "We should do again the next time I’m on heat.", and with that they fell asleep, with their faces still in the others pussy. 

Kali woke up first the next morning quickly got a towel and went to go take a shower, clean up and get ready for a day of hard work. Blake woke up slightly later and lay in bed wondering whether the night before had actually happened, then she felt she was sticky all over. It was true: she had had sex with her mother. 

Blake slowly reached across her body her naked body to find the ass plug her mother had left there from yesterday. She slowly picked it up very slowly and turned onto her belly so her a beautiful ass was pointing towards the bedroom window. She very slowly and gently pushed it in until it sat in her ass comfortably, she then turned the vibrating mode on and set it to near max using her scroll. She then used cleaning wipes to clear the cum off her ass and boobs, and then went back to sleep naked, sprawled across the bed her tits facing upwards, looking as sexy as can be for anyone that walked past her bedroom door.


	9. A New Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali goes to take a shower and finds someone she's been meaning to talk to.

Sorry for so long again, I’ve been travelling and haven’t had time to write. 

Kali goes to take a bath and runs into someone she's been meaning to talk to

Kali x Sun  
Kali woke the sounds of birds chirping to the rise of the Sun, sitting up in bed, having slept naked the night prior due to Menagerie being so gosh darn hot during the summer, even through the night. 

She slips out of bed and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself and tucked it tightly, ensuring it didn’t shake as she walked and went to the bathroom to run a bath. The water was nice and warm after being sitting in the tank overnight, being heated up from the warmth of the night. 

As the bath filled, Kali walked precariously toward the living room and ensuring that no one else was awake, slipped the towel off and let it drop to the ground, revealing her thick motherly body, her curves accentuated by her less than gentle tone whenever she spoke, a commanding yet soft tone, a cruel mix of horny and submissive ran through the minds of most men, causing them to flee in fear or cower in shame.

Kali didn’t mind them though, she found it cute that all of a sudden Blake had a boy brought to Menagerie, a cute one at that. A monkey faunus, his muscles interested Kali enough to spy on him whilst he washed, nodding to herself as she carefully laid out each step of her plan.

She lay on the living room couch fully naked, waiting for her bath to fill up when she heard footsteps from behind the couch. She quickly got up, acting like she had forgotten she was naked. Sun was standing there, naked, bright red, his penis slowly became more erect as his eyes traveled up and down Kali’s naked body. “Well I’m going to take a bath Sun, why don’t you join me in there? Water’s nice and hot~” Kali said seductively, trailing her finger across his muscular chest. 

Kali’s hips swayed from side to side, her asscheeks bouncing gladly, like two water balloons on a latex sheet as she walked down the hall to the bathroom, forcing Sun to keep his eyes on her ass, a slight poke appeared in his boxers. 

Kali reached the bathroom and left the door open for Sun, grinning to herself as she brought one leg up, letting the oblivious Sun see her clean shaven slit and her toes touched the water, fitting one leg in and the other followed suit, slowly lowering her ass and the rump broke the waterline and raised it quite a big, the big busty catwoman making heads spin whenever she bent over to pick up an object or do housework. 

‘I wonder how long Sun will fight till he’s forced into my arms~’ She thought eagerly. “Come here Sun, paradise awaits~” she said, coercing Sun over with a sly flick of her ears, the Monkey boy was entranced, slowly making his way towards her.

All this while, Sun had undressed article by article till he was completely naked too, his nine Inch cock was very close to her face. Kali grinned, understanding how Sun wanted his dick sucked and obliged, moving her face forward, just a couple millimeters from the head of Sun’s throbbing cock and stuck her tongue and started slowly licking it.

She started tentatively at first, but slowly she picked up her pace, her tongue moving round the thick base causing Sun to gasp and moan. Soon she moved up and down Suns cock, her hand coming up to grab at the lower half of Sun’s cock, the part her mouth at this angle couldn’t reach, stroking it gently as her tongue made short work of Sun’s already promiscuous sex life with Blake, despite the time he had spent training on that particular part of his body with Blake, the young catgirl had nothing on the sheer experience and skill Kali displayed.

She made it mandatory to lick up the pre-cum that dripped out of the head, wanting to keep every drop of fluids that was excreted from this hunk of meat, ensuring that nothing was wasted. It wasn't long before Sun called out “I’m gonna cum!” 

Sun moaned and his hand came around to grab Kali’s hair, tugging on it as he thrust his dick as far as he could push it down her throat, soon his throbbing and pulsing cock gave up fighting and released his semen into her mouth, groaning passionately as his balls twitched, emptying his first load straight into her mouth, smiling as Kali pulled off slowly, helping Sun clean up his act and pop off with a satisfying sound. 

Kali saved some of Sun’s sperm to taste on her tongue, showing Sun the aftermath and grinned as she enjoyed his reaction, one of pure embarrassment and bliss, his cock still stiff and twitching, yet she made no moves to carry on, instead wanting a little give and take on this lovely lustful morning.

“You taste so amazing, I bet you want to taste me.” Kali cooed, as Sun climbed into the bath, his dick already erect again. He slid into the water and reached across and touched boob, he started massaging it, pinching and twisting the nipple. Kali gasped in surprise and thought ‘I need to approve of this guy before I let him fuck my daughter’ as she slid her hand across the bottom of the tub towards Suns throbbing cock. She started toying with his balls which had dropped slightly lower due to sitting in the water. To reciprocate, Sun moved his other hand under the water and eased two fingers into her slit. He began moving the fingers in and out eventually, when Kali was purring loudly enough he snuck a third and forth finger in making Kali moan and purr in pleasure. This caused her whole body to relax, she put her arms on the side of the tub exposing her large, plump boobs. Sun, wanting to surprise the older faunus snuck his tail round the side of the large tub, sliding between the round ass cheeks and teasing round her well used ass-hole. Kali let out a squeal of excitement and surprise. The two stopped suddenly, letting the water gently lap against their bodies. 

“Phew, nobody woke up.” Kali said, relived that nobody had heard her squeal.  
“Yeah Mrs B, that would have been embarrassing” Sun replied, his tail moving back towards her ass-hole.  
“Please Sun, call me slut.” Kali said seductively, she enjoyed being submissive at times.  
“Ok slut.” Sun drawled as he suddenly shoved his tail deep into Kali’s asshole, and his lips rushed onto her other large exposed breast. He paid special to cause small amounts of pain to the mother of his potential future girlfriend.

 

He paid special attention to cause small amounts of pain to the mother of his potential future girlfriend, now knowing that she liked to be dominated he wrapped his arms around her back and moved in to kiss her. She paid him back by moving her hands down his chest and started stroking his cock, making the water splash against their bodies. It wasn’t long before Sun cummed again, some of his seed spilled into the water, the rest Kali managed to slurp up up the rest.

Now desperate to make Kali cum, Sun trailed one hand across her firm ass, and started pumping four fingers in and out of her well-used asshole. Before Kali had time to react, Sun picked her up and slammed her pussy onto his dick and started pounding her. He moved his other hand to her left breast, which was bouncing, his mouth went to her right, twisting, nibbling and even gently biting the nipple. This finally pushed Kali over the edge, her pussy clenched onto Suns throbbing dick and started squirting cum, coating Suns cock in a thick layer of cum.  
“Now let’s see how I taste” Kali said calmly as she got out of the tub and started drying off, Sun copied, thinking that it was the end of the sex. She bent down to Suns cock sucking off all the cum off, leaving a glossy, saliva covered dick, between them. Kali went on tippy toes and kissed Sun, forcing him to taste her cum.

“Damn, slut, you taste good” as Sun gulped down the sweet cum. 

Kali started too dry off, dabbing the towel over her body seductively so Suns dick started to rise. She then whispered in his ear “ Just wait for your Christmas present”, as she backed away, licking her lips. She swayed her hips as she strolled out of the bathroom back to her daughters room. Sun stood in the bathroom, in shock at what had just happened, then snapped back into reality, got himself a towel and got back into bed.

Hope you enjoyed, I’ve got a few more chapters that should come be a bit sooner. Leave comments on who you’d like to see fuck.


	10. How to Pet a Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang and Kali have some fun with Blake.

How to pet a Kitty

This has been written by Sierra Helianth III. I came up with the idea, he wrote it. We agreed that I'd take 25% of credit and he'd take 75%.

After a short day out in Menagerie, Blake arrives home at about sundown and sets her bag onto the floor, Gambol Shroud left hanging on the hatrack just past the door and she took her jacket off, wiping down some of her sweat from her forehead and huffed, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen before taking a seat on the kitchen stool and thought to herself.

‘Adam is still missing and the White Fang aren’t doing so well...even with my father’s guidance and wisdom…’

She quickly gets interrupted by her mother walking out from the bedroom in her normal dress and smiled, quickly paced her way over to her daughter and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek, much to Blake’s distaste but Kali brushed it off and smiled.

“Welcome back home Blake~ How was it handling the White Fang’s new members?” 

She seemed to know a lot about the new business going on in the White Fang despite having been a stay home mother for years since Ghira had stepped down. But now since Ghira is back on top of the White Fang, it wasn’t out of the blue that Kali would have all this knowledge of their inner business.

It just stunned Blake that she would have first hand knowledge of this, but the catgirl just ignored the comment and smiled, returning the kiss and nodded.

“It’s been going well Mom. I guess I’ve just been busy with work and...I just haven’t been very relaxed lately.”

Kali raised an eyebrow and just like a mother would, grabs Blake by the hand and brings her to the bedroom, where a sultry Yang Xiao Long, the blonde brawler from Patch sat with her robot arm in tow, causing Blake to shudder, but at the same time gasp, running to the blonde lady and hugged her tightly, almost sobbing into her jacket.

“Yang...I thought you weren’t...i didn’t...I’m...Yang I-” 

But Yang cut Blake off with a kiss, deep and sensual and smiled as she pulled away. 

“I know Blake. Kali told me everything. I’m not angry anymore.”

Blake was stunned as Yang suddenly had kissed her and she blushed, sulking away and wanted to leave, before Kali shut the door behind her and a lock could be heard.

The catgirl stood up and whimpered, suddenly feeling trapped and so vulnerable, as Kali approached from behind her, so too did Yang and she fell back into her mother, a poking in her back surprising her.

Several minutes pass…

Soon Blake woke up in bed with her hands cuffed together using the ribbon she had always used to hide her cat ears and she felt a burning sensation in her crotch, a dripping wetness came with it and she tugged on the bonds that held her hands, but to no avail.

Afterward Kali and Yang approached Blake from the shadows and each was dressed different, Kali in a tight black bikini that further accentuated her motherly curves, beautiful frills donned the longward edge of her bra and her panties were split open to reveal...a penis?!

Blake couldn’t believe her eyes as she gazed upon her mother’s sudden appearance of that...thing that hung from her hips, but it entranced Blake, the feeling of heat inside her only growing stronger as time went on, she turned her head and came face to “face” with Yang’s sudden appearance of her member as well, dripping with a clear fluid that smelt quite sweet to her heightened sense of smell and she whimpered, looking back and forth from her mother to her lover, unsure of what to do.

Yang grinned and grabbed a fistful of Blake’s black hair and yanked her face back toward her cock and pushed the tip hard against Blake’s lips and forced a spot of precum to land on her tongue which caused Blake to immediately convulse, sending a unique shockwave that made the heat even worse, letting Blake enjoy the taste of her precum before Yang let go of her hair, grinning as Blake opened her mouth and started sucking on the meat stick, eagerly doing such lewd things, causing Kali to jump onto the bed and grab Blake by the legs and force them open, rubbing the fat tip against her exposed slit, narrowing avoiding pushing herself inside just to tease Blake, making the little slut beg for it just felt too good for Kali, grinning widely.

“I think Blake needs a little more encouragement Kali~” Yang muttered as pleasure overwhelmed her from just how good Blake’s throat felt around her newly formed cock, just the tightness and warmth, slick saliva coating the thick slab of meat just meant so much pleasure, swinging balls heavy and full, busting a huge load wouldn’t be too difficult, not with this hungry little Kitty eager to please.

With great zeal Yang takes Blake’s head with both hands and holds on tight, ignoring Blake’s cries for mercy and delivers nothing of the sort, slamming her hips hard into Blake’s face and sent her cock sliding down into her throat and howled in pleasure as it washed over her, if she hasn’t cum by now, it was either Blake was doing a crappy job, or just that Yang wanted Kali to enjoy Blake while she was still conscious. 

Speaking of Kali, the mother of Blake had her daughter in ropes, binding her legs to her waist and got to work, sliding just a couple inches into Blake’s kitty and started pounding her selfless daughter, taking her virginity and ruining any chances of ever enjoying sex with a real man, not that she desired anything else now that precum was overpowering any thoughts of ever doing it with a real man, Kali growled passionately as Blake’s pussy just felt so warm and tight, just right for Kali to abuse, grabbing handfuls of Blake’s ass and sent another powerful thrust, aided by the heat they experienced, moaning as Blake’s walls wrapped tightly around Kali’s Motherly cock.

The two futa women started to dominate Blake, each using their assigned hole to good use, Yang thrusting wildly into Blake’s throat with great fervor, moaning and groaning as her orgasm grew quickly under the extreme influence of Blake’s entranced, heat-induced lust, while Kali fared better, having been used to increasingly pleasurable sex from her time as being a proper housewife to Ghira before Blake was born, tongues hung from their mouths as they soon screamed in unison, grabbing Blake’s various parts and held themselves at the very base and each came their respective loads of white sperm into Blake, her tummy filling with the seed of Yang while her womb ballooned with the volume Kali injected into her, Blake’s eyes turning upward as she came from being spitroasted by Mommy and her lover.

Eventually Yang had let go of Blake’s head and her cock slowly dragged itself out and Blake coughed up cum, drooling it onto the floor and grinned, looking up at a sweaty Yang and noticed the red in her eyes. Kali drew her sword out of Blake’s sheath and dropped back onto the bed with cum drooling down her slowly deflating cock, but Blake hadn’t had her fill yet and got up, slumping her face down onto Kali’s member which shocked her mother enough to grab her head and start pushing her lips down onto the tip, raring to go once again.

Blake had barely enough time to register how much her mother wanted to shaft her once again and she took her daughter’s head in her hands and thrust deep into Blake once again, growling happily as her cock pounded against the tummy of poor Blake, suffering as Yang took Blake’s ass and groaned, gripping Blake’s plump little rump tightly and thrust herself in, taking Blake’s tight little ass and her futa cock spasmed, launching another spurt of cum into Blake’s hot ass and bit her lip, nodding.

“Yeah~ That’s what I’m talkin’ about Blakey! You and your ass...so good~” Yang begins pounding away at Blake which caused her to suck harder on her mother’s thick rod, meat stuffed in both ends of her body, her cunt leaking juices like a loose firehose.

A couple minutes pass and soon Blake found herself stuffed full of Yang’s and Kali’s thick cockcream, oozing out of every hole possibly fitted with all that thick spunk, her body a crumpled mess on the bed and her eyes unable to see due to her face being drenched in the stuff, expecting Yang and Kali to carry on but seeing as they had both used up all their energy on the first few cumshots, by the time they got to the last three, they were almost shooting blanks. 

They still had their cocks though, each still about 7 inches semi hard, hanging down and dripping with fluids, cum, pussy juices and saliva all mixed together on their shafts as they collapse onto a still moaning Blake and they all squirmed together, hugging each other in a tug puddle of sex and cum, smiling as they comforted each other and Kali brought up her scroll, snapping a couple pictures of a sexed and roughed up Blake, a picture of Yang and her new fuckhole, Blake’s ass creamed up and her two gaping holes for all to see.

Then before long, the sun had set on Menagerie and the three ladies slumped onto the bed, piled in a heap and soon passed out, each dreaming of different possibilities with their unique...additions.

Hope you enjoyed, if you have ideas either dm me or post them as comments.


	11. For Honor and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the story part was written by Kamina44 and the sex part was written by me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

"Alright! Now, just like we practiced," said a young woman in bronze Spartan armor. She had a fair complexion, with scarlet hair tied into a ponytail and large C-cup breasts.

Her name is Pyrrha Nikos, champion of the Mistrali Arena for three years, and now loyal teammate and combat mentor to Jaune Arc.

"Ok. But I gotta warn you, I'm not going to hold back!" shouted the young Arc boy.

"I wasn't asking you to," Pyrrha said with a daring whisper.

Pyrrha moved forward and swung at Jaune's left side. He swiftly blocked the strike and lunged, only for Pyrrha to sidestep and make him stab at thin air. She then proceeded to swing her blade downward, only for her student to parry and repel her. He then took a stance: with his left foot lunged backward and his right stretched forth, he held Crocea Mors so that the faces of the blade faced both the sky above and the rooftop at their feet. He had a flame flickering in his eyes that screamed for a fight, like it found a purpose amidst this very moment, this very second.

Pyrrha arched a small smile and held her sword firm, before charging forth, her blade hanging back by her outer thigh. She went up to strike towards Jaune's torso, but then he spun around to avoid impact. He swung down to score a blow upon Pyrrha's right shoulder, but she caught Crocea, the tip just inches away from her face. She called upon her Semblance, as she pushed Jaune back with his breastplate. Jaune quickly reacted, and before being knocked back too far, he grabbed Pyrrha by her shoulder and dragged her down with him. They ended up falling on top of each other, with Pyrrha on top of Jaune. This made them blush from the close contact.

"Well, well, well. Look who was playing dirty," Jaune started, "using your Semblance like that."

"How did you know about my Semblance, Jaune?" Pyrrha asked with a hint of suspicion.

"I overheard Ruby and Weiss talking about it. About how your Semblance was the main reason I survived against that Ursa. Not that I'm complaining." Jaune always had a forgiving nature about him, especially towards his team. "In fact, I wanted to thank you personally."

"What do you- mmph?!" Pyrrha's question was interrupted when Jaune proceeded to kiss her with a passion foreign to her memory. At first, she lost her guard, but then quickly embraced the kiss, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around her student, leader, and as of now: lover.

("Despacito" plays in the background)

Pyrrha pulled away from the kiss and sat on Jaune, slowly grinding on his crotch, making his member rise slowly, though this made his trousers feel tight being trapped by the trousers that Jaune was wearing around the belt which held the sheath.

"Let's undo this" Pyrrha said seductively as Despacito starting playing through the speaker system. She undid the belt, carefully pulling through each loop making sure not to break eye contact with Jaune. She heard the metal buckle hit the ground and moved back in to kiss Jaune.

She pulled his trousers just down enough to reveal his throbbing cock. His hands traveled down her armour, removing the belt before traveling back up under her skirt, gently removing the red panties that she was wearing. He wrapped his hands around her round ass, prising apart her butt cheeks and thus exposing her virgin asshole to the cold air of the gym.

Jaune's index finger then snuck into Pyrrha's rear hole, pumping it in and out in time with the music, Pyrrha let out stifled moans, not wanting to be to loud as others were using rooms around the gym. " Oh god, Jaune! Why didn't you tell me before!" Pyrrha moaned as Jaune added a second finger, still pumping in time to the music. "I'm nearly there!" Pyrrha cried.

"Not yet!" Jaune said calmly, slowly pulling his fingers out of Pyrrha's ass. "I want to make you feel the same amount of pleasure that I do when I spend time with you." With that he lifted Pyrrha up and gently pushed his thick cock towards her dripping cilt and gently pushed it in. Pyrrha gasped, not used to having such a large member inside of her. When Jaune noticed Pyrrha wincing in slight pain, he realized that this was her first time too; not that he thought that she had sex before or anything, they were both just distracted from the pleasure.

"Are you okay Pyrrha? I'm not hurting you an I?" Jaune asked in concern.

"I-it's okay Jaune, just please Jaune, fuck me." Pyrrha begged.

"Ok Pyrrha." Jaune replied calmly, as he pushed his dick further into Pyrrha's cilt. He started moving his member in and out slowly as to make it less painful for Pyrrha's first time by pounding in time to the beat, but then slowly two pounds per beat.

"Oh fuck Jaune! Your so good!" Pyrrha moaned. "I'm cumming!" Pyrrha cried as her pussy erupted with juices around Jaune's cock, spilling out of her pussy and down her leg. Pyrrha lay on the gym floor, panting, exhausted from the amazing orgasm she just had. And when she regained her breath, she looked up to the blonde and noticed his member still hard, meaning she came before him. She grew a smirk at his cock, thinking of a way to fix this problem.

"Now it's my turn." Pyrrha said, confident she could make Jaune cum faster than he made her cum. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." As she pulled Jaune up so they were face to face. She moved in to kiss him passionately again, making sure the kiss was sloppy and dropping saliva onto his cock that was now sandwiched between Pyrrha's large, cum-covered tits. She began sliding her tits up and down on Jaune's pulsating cock, licking the head whenever it came through her bouncing tits, cleaning the pre-cum that leaked from the thick cock. She moved her hands in between Jaune's thighs and started massaging his thighs gradually working her way towards his low hanging fruit. She moved her hands up and started groping them making him gasp and groan dangerously loudly. "Oh god Pyrrha! You're so good!" Jaune cried as his dick was surrounded as her bouncing tits. "I'm gonna cum!" Jaune cried as his cock exploded with cum, Pyrrha immediately swallowed the small amount that landed on her tits. She swallowed Jaune's cock, making sure not to swallow the delicious salty, sweet and sticky liquid.

To finish their workout, Jaune lifted Pyrrha onto the table and started kissing down her body, nibbling at the prominent nipples through the tight fabric of the sprite bra. "Wait," Pyrrha said, pulling him back up and into a deep and passionate kiss, transferring the semen and saliva into his mouth. "Impregnate me Jaune." She whispered before pushing his head down to her dripping cilt. Jaune stuck his tongue out and licked Pyrrha's labia, slowly dripping cum out and moving toward the main entrance. He pushed his tongue into her entrance, pushing the still warm cum deep into her damp pussy. Pyrrha cried out in surprise at warm liquid inside her. Jayne moved back up and kissed Pyrrha as the cum oozed from her pussy, dripping down her leg, her skirt hitched up exposing her cum-filled pussy.

They heard the gym door click open, …

"Heya, guys! Whatcha doin'?" called an overly energetic ginger with D-cup breasts and a disposition for sugar, caffeine, any substance that boosts stamina.

"Nora, don't just ram the door open. You have to knock first so-" said a young, quiet boy with a pink streak in his raven black hair, before he caught a glimpse of their teammates' "training".

"Ren? Nora?!" said a shocked Pyrrha, who was currently wrapping her arms around her cum covered twins, as Jaune was slumped back and out cold from both their session and this little. . . interruption.

"So~," Nora started, "Are you guys, like, together-together now? Cause, I'd be totally excited if Ren and I joi-"

"GET OUT!" screamed Pyrrha, as she then used her Semblance to lift weights and gym equipment and started throwing it all at the two interlopers as they were running out of the room.

"Ugh," Jaune groaned as he woke up from his sudden slumber, "What's going on? Why's my head pounding?"

"It's nothing," Pyrrha explained, "Just two perverts getting an eyeful. But I took care of it."

"Oh. Cool." Jaune and Pyrrha were putting their clothes back on when Jaune called, "Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hm?" she responded.

"Don't think this is our only session. From here on out, I'm going to go all out! We're doing this again next week. Don't you forget it!" Jaune exclaimed with a newfound sense of pride.

"I'm counting on it, Bunny Boy" Pyrrha snickered.

"Wait. What?" Jaune asked, looking down at his Pumpkin Pete hoodie. "Oh, come on!" That's what happens when you try to act cool. You just end up making a fool of yourself.


	12. A Test of Devotion

Chapter 12: A Test of Devotion

Winter stepped out of the airship, with a poised demeanor. She has just received word that her younger sister, Weiss, has recently been dating someone from her team. So Winter took it upon herself to investigate this, and to gauge whether this new significant other is worthy of her sister’s love.

She strode forward, hands clasped in back, as she inspected every small group of students throughout the courtyard. That is, until she spotted her sister walking along the front entrance with a young girl. She had red tips on her bangs, small but perky C-cup breasts, a red cloak, and an aroma of innocence.

Winter walked over to the two, and with wide eyes, Weiss said, “WINTER!! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again!” with such jubilation.

“A pleasure to see you as well, dear sister,” Winter responded, a small smile formed upon her lips. “I see you are doing quite well for yourself.”

“Of course,” Weiss answered while performing a curtsy. “But, if I may ask, what brings you here so soon? I thought you would be on duty for the next month.”

“Yes, but right now I am on shore leave. And given that I have received intel that you’ve been romantically active, I have decided to take advantage of my time and investigate.” Winter straightened out the bottom half of her blazer, and then looked at Weiss with a stern curiosity. 

“So,” Winter spoke, “who is the lucky one here?” 

The young girl in Weiss’s left responded, “Um… that would be me.” The young red girl stepped into Winter’s full view, as she… ahem, “attempted” to present herself with a curtsy of her own, only to stumble and barely regain her balance. “Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.”

Winter was admittedly taken by surprise. She had expected Weiss to be with a male suitor, not that she was complaining.

‘Oh Weiss,’ Winter thought happily to herself, ‘you just continue to surprise me.’

“Really?” Winter asked. “Miss Rose, if this is true, could you and I speak in private?”

“Uh… sure. Why not?” Ruby answered, unaware of what questions or tests were in store for her.

Winter and Ruby walked into Beacon’s main hall, as Weiss thought to herself as they entered the building, ‘I wonder what they would be talking about. I hope Ruby will be okay.’

OoOoO

Ruby lets Winter into her dorm room, then closes the door behind her. Winter scans the room, and sees a multitude of decorations: an Achieve Men poster on the wall, the drapes sewn together to look like a rosebed, and the beds were arranged as makeshift bunk beds.

‘Hmm. This room leaves much to be desired,’ Winter mentally noted.

“So, Ms. Schnee,” Ruby started, but Winter interrupted with a light giggle, saying, “Miss Rose, please. Call me Winter.”

Ruby awkwardly shuffles her skirt, saying, “Ok, Winter. What do you want to talk about?”

Winter cleared her throat, as she stated, “It is about you and Weiss. The very moment I met you, I can tell that Weiss made a great choice in calling you even a friend, much less her lover. I want Weiss to be happy, but dates and spending time is not enough proof.” 

“What are you saying?” Ruby asked, sheepish in her words.

“What I’m saying,” Winter continued while her face inched closer to Ruby’s delicate lips, “is that I wanted to see if you are worthy of giving my sister… gratification, whenever she needs it.”

And within a few seconds, Winter’s tongue slipped through Ruby’s defenses, as it slowly entered her mouth and explored the young reaper’s oral chamber.

After a solid five seconds, Winter pulled back, as saliva trailed between their mouths. Taken aback by this sudden surge of sensation, Ruby asked, “W-what was that all about?” It was almost like her girlfriend’s sister has put her in some sort of trance.

“I told you,” Winter explained, “I wanted to see if you are worthy of devoting yourself to my sister. In truth, you have a lot of potential. But your technique is quite… rudimentary. I wish to teach you how to please my dear sister. The question is: are you willing to learn, Miss Rose?”

Ruby considered the offer before her, as she was madly loved Weiss with all of her heart. But Ruby figured that in order to prove it to Weiss, she must pass Winter’s test, no matter what it takes.

So with determination in her eyes, she answered, “Yes, I am. I want to show Weiss that I love her. I want to give her my heart, my soul. Teach me everything you know, Winter. Don’t hold back.”

“That’s the spirit,” Winter answered back, as the two locked their lips in another fusion of tongue.

Winter was careful in unbuttoning Ruby's hood, as Ruby was just as cautious in undoing the the clasp on Winter’s blazer. 

The younger girl leant up and put one hand on Winters cheek, and caressed the skin gently, before gently removing Winters blazer and gently tossing it aside. Ruby then proceed to undo the buttons on Winters inner jacket while slowly kissing Winters cheeks and collar bones. 

Winter had already undone the corset and was sliding her fingers over Ruby’s petite frame. Ruby inhaled sharply when Winters fingers started to go down across her flat belly and round and down towards her curvy butt, and started running one finger under the hem of her panties. “We won’t be needing these now, will we?” Winter said as she gently pushed them down so they fell down to her ankles. This left Ruby half naked and her damp cilt exposed. 

 

Ruby quickly finished unbuttoning Winter’s blazer and shirt, leaving her in her bra. Ruby’s eyes went as wide as saucers as she stared at Winter’s large D-cup breasts that were as big as Yang’s, if not slightly bigger. Now desperate to please her girlfriends older sister, Ruby crouched down and undid Winters trousers, leaving the ice goddess and her rose in bra and panties. Ruby eager to start pleasing started to the older girl, reached around to undo the bra. 

“Not yet,” Winter said calmly, as she got up and walked over to her handbag, swaying her hips as she walked. She bent over giving Ruby a nice view of her pale, pink pussy, Ruby’s hand semi-instinctively flowed down her body and down to her dripping pussy and carefully inserted two fingers. Winter reached into her handbag and pulled out three things: a double-headed dildo, a butt plug and a strap-on cock. “These should be fun,” Winter chuckled under her breath. 

She turned around and started to walk back to Ruby, when she reached the bed, she said calmly, “To pass the test you must make me orgasm two different ways, and I will make you orgasm once to make sure your cum is worth of a Schnee, but turn around and let me put this in.” Ruby turned around and pointed her petite ass in Winters face, Winter quickly ran her tongue from the belly side of Ruby’s pussy between her thighs, dashing into her now soaking cilt and back out and in again, then continuing up between Ruby’s ass checks and all the way upto the base of her spine. She then got the butt plug and gently pushed into Ruby’s tight ass. 

“Yes Winter,” Ruby said seductively, lowering herself to Winter’s pussy and began licking the delicious juices that had started oozing from the Schnee cilt. Ruby’s tongue ran circles round the well used slit, Winter started moaning Ruby’s name loudly, gasping every time Ruby’s tongue got a bit closer to her pussy. 

“Make me cum already!” Winter commanded. “Stop teasing me!”

“You asked for it” Ruby said, smirking. Ruby then began a new attack on Winters pussy, ramming her tongue in and wrapping it around her pearl, gently squeezing and massaging it. To stop Winter from cumming immediately, Ruby rubbed her tongue against her labia, tracing the gentle folds and slowly returning to the centre and nearly pushing Winter over the edge almost immediately. 

“Gah! I’m cumming!!!” Winter cried as her pussy erupted with cum all over Ruby’s face. Being the good girl that she was, she licked her lips and ran her fingers over her face, clearing the rest of the sticky liquid. “Oh, Ruby, that was amazing!” Winter panted, not used to being attacked with such relentlessness. 

The older Schnee came down so that she was face-to-face this Ruby, “Well Ruby, that was quite … adequate,” Winter said smirking, “Needless to say there will be regular checks to see if you are improving, and to teach you some things.” With that Winter changed back into regular clothes, sneakily putting Ruby’s panties into her purse …

“O-ok,” was Ruby's response. She sheepishly pressed both her index fingers together, contemplating what question to ask next, until, “Would you describe regularly?”

“You’ll see,” Winter said slyly, as she picked up her handbag off the side table and left the room, leaving Ruby exhausted on the bed, naked. 

Winter exited the room shortly after, a grin cemented on her face. She was met by her sister, Weiss, who was curious as to what transpired behind the door. 

“Ah, Winter,” Weiss called, “how was Ruby's company?”

“It was spectacular, to say the least,” Winter replied in a state of ecstasy. “I feel that your team leader has so far met my standards. Hold onto her for dear life, sister: she's a keeper.”

As Winter walked past her young sibling, the latter asked, “What do you mean?” before entering the dorm room she and her teammates called home.

That's when she found her partner laying a wreck on her bunk, her body sprawled, leaving not a single detail of her natural state to the imagination. She was soaked head to toe with sweat, her pink camel toe drenched in saliva and vaginal fluid.

Ruby struggled to look up at the new arrival, and said, “Weiss. Your… sister… is… awesome!” in between ragged breaths.

“You can say that again, my crimson cherub,” Weiss replied after the initial surprise, as she walked up to the young reaper, bent over, and kissed the redhead's forehead.

“Now,” Weiss began, “how about I get you to some cookies from the cafeteria. Chocolate chip, correct?”

“Yes, please!!” Ruby cried with sudden jubilation.

Finally got around to writing another one of these. Sorry for taking so long, I’ve just started last year of school and the workload has been higher than expected. Anyway … I decided to do Winter x Ruby chapter (with White Rose coming soon). Let me (and Kamina44) know what you think! I’ll be focusing on working with Kamina44 on No More Faith, so this’ll be the last chapter here for now. I’ll do another (better) smut story (maybe bumblebee?) idk … I’ll sort it out. For now, adios!


End file.
